In the End: Rewrite
by ShadowhuntingAngel
Summary: POST Angel/my version of Nevermore. Max and the Flock and Fang and his gang, know that they must take down The Doomsday Group at the roots. FAX! IggyxOC I suck at summaries. Please R&R! This is a rewrite of my story In the End. Rated T for violence and some mild swearing.


**Angel POV**

Angel wakes up slightly 'out of it', not knowing where she is. Blinking a few times to get her eyes used to the incredibly bright stark white room, she glances around. Angel shivered, feeling the cold metal of the table touch her skin as she attempted to move. No luck, her wrists and ankles were restrained, but she tried anyway. The hard metal cut quickly into her skin, leaving minor scrapes on her wrists. She was connected to beeping machines, showing her heart rate and body temperature. Tubes coming out of her arms that lead up to bags of IV fluids intended to keep Angel unconscious. Angel hears a cold masculine voice coming from somewhere outside of the room say, "When she wakes up we will send her off to kill Maximum."

Another voice answered the man's voice and said, "But we can't just send her back and expect her to kill Max. So what do we do?" Angel KNEW that voice. As she fell into unconsciousness she thought back in her foggy memory where that voice was familiar.

It was Max's voice.

**Fang POV**

Maya and I flew to meet the rest of the "gang" (Holden, Star, Kate, and Ratchet) at the JFK Airport in New York. Maya asked, "I'm going to go get some food. Do you want anything, Fang?"

"No, I'm not hungry." I say emotionlessly, sighing.

I don't want to let anyone know that I felt terrible for leaving Max in Paris after we couldn't find Angel. Angel was like little sister or even a daughter to me. Of course I was very upset, but I can't let my emotions get in the way of finding the people responsible for the explosion.

"I'll meet you at," she looks down on her watch, "11:45 - right here after you find everybody, OK?" she says as she walks toward the glass entrance doors, not waiting for an answer from me. I turn back to search for my "gang" again. After 15 minutes of searching, I see them as they see me. I wave them to get their attention and then gesture to a vacant hallway. We meet up in the hallway

"Hey Fang, what are we going to do now?" Star asks as they all look expectantly at me.

I think to myself_, I am still not used to this 'leader' thing and I wonder how Max does it... No. Don't think about Max. You have your own problems to deal with._ I simply answer, "Ummm... Well, we need to figure out where the DG's headquarters is and figure out what we should do from there."

They all nod in agreement.

"Hey, by the way, where's Maya?" Ratchet asks as he visually scouts the crowded airport for Maya.

I look at the clock and notice it's noon already. Maya is 15 minutes late.

"She told me she was going to get some food and she would be back at 11:45." I say, generally confused as to why she isn't back yet.

"Well let's go find her." Ratchet .

I just nod, unable to say anything while I go over everything that could have happened to her.

We start walking over to a line of shops and cafés.

"Let's spread out. We'll cover more ground that way. Ratchet you take Quinte Pizza," **[AN: Quinte means wings in Italian]**. "Holden - Jake's Bar and Grill, Star and Kate - Bean's Café. Go now", I order. They disperse to carry out my orders.

I jog back to the entrance of the airport again, looking for her. Then I see Maya. I run over to her.

"Where have you been?" I question, "We've been looking for you." I only with a little too much concern in my voice. She looks taken aback by how I said that.

"I said that I was going to be back by 12:15, and here I am." She says, not looking at me.

"No, you didn't, you said 11:45. The gang is out looking for you. I was worried something bad happened to you. You can't just wander off. If something happens no one can help you." I say angrily.

She just stares at me.

"You, you were worried? About me?" she says with the same questioning look Max has. Sometimes it hurt to be around her because she looked so much like Max and I miss Max a lot. _No Fang, you left to keep her safe. _

I look down. "Yes." I say without thinking.

_Oh no, I think, why did I just say that? _

"Oh, OK," she says with obvious tension in her voice. "Well, let's go find the others and tell them that I'm back."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for the rewrite…but I will try and update more often. Please review and tell me if you like the rewrite or not. Also, I own nothing but my OC. James Patterson owns MR. **


End file.
